


Sign Away

by ShayLaLaLooHoo



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dramatic Irony, F/M, Feels, Identity Swap, Post-Canon, Secret Identity, Witness Protection, happy ending if you squint, justice league - Freeform, the audience will know, the characters don't know they'll be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLaLaLooHoo/pseuds/ShayLaLaLooHoo
Summary: When the Hive 5 becomes too much of a threat after Jinx defects, she knows that there's only one way to ensure Kid Flash's safety - disappearing.~ Takes places about a year after the end of the Teen Titans finaleA very short, feels-full drabble for one of my favorite Teen Titans couples.





	Sign Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZataGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ZataGoddess).



Jinx is incredibly grateful for everything Robin had done for her – she is, really – but it hurts. Knowing Kid Flash, he’d follow her wherever she went with the intention to keep her safe, but with the Hive 5 watching, they’d close in too quickly, and everything she’s gone through to keep him safe would be pointless.

So he can’t know where she’s going.

But it hurts.

Jinx doesn’t want to focus on their last goodbye, with her pointless apologies and his fruitless pleading, so she’s trying to approach this logically. However, the chaos of the Justice League headquarters and the complicated procedure had her entirely lost, and she’s trying not to let her frustration get to her.

The person she’s following isn’t a metahuman of any sort – a guard? An employee? Whatever, he’s been incredibly patient throughout all of this, and Jinx somewhat envies him. Her respect, however, is much greater.

“We mostly have this figured out, Miss Jinx,” he says, smiling. He leads her to a table in the mess room. “It looks like you’ve already got Batman’s approval for this plan.”

Again, Jinx silently thanks Robin for all the strings he’s pulled to help her, as painful as it must have been for him. From where she sits, she can look down at the command center and its expansive view of Earth and stars. It’s dazzling and sickening. She’ll never see anything like this again.

“With the knowledge you gained from the Hive Academy, you’ll most likely test out of several high school credits and be able to attend your junior and senior years at Metropolis High.” The man flips to another page. “Superman’s area of focus is Metropolis, of course, so you can reach him when you need protection.”

Jinx nods. When they’d discussed her new home, they decided that Jump City was entirely off-limits, Gotham didn’t seem like the type of place to keep her spirits up, and she’s to avoid Central City until she’s twenty. Of course, from what she understands, Superman seems like a friendly man. She’ll try her best to tolerate him, at the very least.

“We also have all of the records you’ll need in the future,” the man continues, sliding her a manila envelope. “Birth certificate, social security, even a few junior high awards for art.”

Jinx flushes. Robin must have passed information about her sketchbook full of unicorns. The man pretends not to notice, instead setting a ring on the table. She recognizes it as some of Cyborg’s cloaking technology, the same he used to infiltrate the Hive Academy so long ago.

She doesn’t need a reminder on how to use it. She places it on her finger, activating it, and suddenly her skin is a warm tan instead of grey. Her hair had been dyed black beforehand, but the cloaking adds another layer of shine that will cover up her pink roots when her hair grows in. Her eyes, she remembers, should be just as dark. Before this, her hair and eyes had been the same vibrant pink as the magic she would cast. In spite of her coloring, all the DNA tests and facial study they’d done couldn’t pin down her actual race, and she couldn’t remember. She was, however, Asian – that much they’d figured out.

“Are you feeling alright, Miss Jinx?”

Kid Flash probably wouldn’t recognize her like this. She nods anyway.

“Okay then, your new foster family is ready to meet up with you again whenever you’re ready to leave. And I know that this is a lot…” he pauses to rest a hand over hers, “so just take a moment if you’d like before you sign anything.”

Jinx would rather not prolong this. If she hesitates, she’ll think of _him_ , and how she’ll probably never see _him_ again. “I’m ready.”

“Alright, sign here with your name.”

“New or old?” She asks.

“For this one, it doesn’t matter. This is just so the Justice League knows that you’re under their protection.”

She takes up the pen and looks over all of the information. Everything looks correct, so she signs with the only name she knows.

_Jinx_

“And this one, with your new name, for government records.”

She almost hesitates this time. With this, she knows, she’s signing away her life as Jinx, and that unfortunately includes Kid Flash. Miraculously, her hands aren’t shaky.

_Linda Jasmine Park_

“Excellent,” the man says, handing Jinx – _Linda_ – what’s hers. “Are you ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Linda replies, and it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who don't know, Linda Park and Wally West/(Kid) Flash end up married in the comics, so this ending is kind of happy, in a way.)  
> P.S. Linda Park and Jinx both have (different!) Asian-American voices actresses, so making Jinx Asian felt right.


End file.
